Temptations of the Snake
by lugia flyhight
Summary: The item of domination seemed to cackle with delight each time it made contact with his skin. But like his name sake he binds his time waiting to strike. ONESHOT.


**Temptations of the Snake**

**One shot**

THWACK! The whips' echo rebounded off the walls. It's snake like material slashed at the male's legs. THWACK! The whip made forceful contact with his cheeks. Red marks soon surfaced upon his flesh. The item of domination seemed to cackle with delight each time it made contact with his soft but firm skin.

His bandanna became slightly damp due to his sweat. His muscles tensed with each blow. He wanted to do something. Anything just to get a little _revenge_ on his captor but alas his hands were bound with rope which hung over his head. The tail ends were attached to the ceiling. His legs were free however. But because his captor was tormenting him from behind he could only stand and endure the oncoming blows.

THWACK! He threw his head back slightly. He inhaled the air deeply as if he were savouring the taste of nicotine from a cigarette. Most men under the pressure of immense pain would have begged to be set free… He didn't. The expression on his face didn't show agony. THWACK! Eyes shut tight he sucked the air through his teeth enduring the ear splitting whacks once more.

His penis started to throb and a few veins began to surface. The heat of his body began to increase. Taking another breath he braced himself for the next round of slashes and whacks. His sweat trickled down his torso and his muscles tensed up again. His legs and buttocks started to sting. The whips handler was swift and struck him with even more force. More red scratches began to reveal themselves upon the flesh of his bum.

He didn't utter a word nor did he scream. It looked as if he welcomed the pain. It seemed that he almost enjoyed what he was going through. THWACK! Again he threw his head back. A grin soon spread across his mouth. His wrists began to ache. His arms weren't used to being forcefully held upright for long periods of time. THWACK! He pulled against the rope. Fortunately he was wearing his gloves, which prevented rope burn.

Each cackle that had made contact to his bare skin sent burning sensations throughout his body. The heat now started to spread to _certain_ areas. His hormones were beginning to reach their peak. A few more veins made their appearance. Each whack. Each time it made contact. Each time he would feel the heat seep through his body and yet he could do nothing. Not now anyway. He was a skilled strategist. He had to wait for the opportune moment...

Despite the torment he kept his mind on target. _Don't let your abductor see you writhing in pleasure._ THWACK! A smile played on his lips. His sweat continued to drip down his body. He had to take a breath. He wanted to let the sexual tension escape and wreak havoc. But he knew that's what _she_ wanted. He wouldn't give in. No…. He wouldn't succumb to the _sin_. Not yet. THWACK! Again he endured the blow.

He wanted to make his move. The predator would become his prey and for the right moment to reveal itself he had to be patient. His whole body became numb. He felt the she-demon smirk in pleasure, whether it was sexual or satisfaction he didn't really know. Despite his urges he wouldn't release his poison in spite of how much his penis throbbed. He would never give her that satisfaction. She was playing a deadly game and he was determined to win it.

WHACK! He licked his lips. She was changing her strategy. She obviously wanted something hence her persistency. He wasn't giving in. His sweat ran down his neck and temporary settled against his collarbone, his body at this point was raw. WHACK! She paused for a moment… THWAAAAAACK! She repeated the set of slashes over and over. But the mercenary only grunted as a response. He was binding his time. Again she repeated the process WHACK…THWAAAAAACK! She was hitting him harder, yet she still didn't get the response she wanted. The she-demon wanted to hear his screams of pleasure, to see his poison ooze…. It never came. She was beginning to get frustrated.

He maliciously smirked. He could feel his captor's impatience; his plan was beginning to take hold. However unlike his self-proclaimed _domineering_ villain he was thoroughly enjoying every moment. His penis grew extremely hard and just for his pride alone he wouldn't release. The pressure was building with each passing moment. He endured it. He waited for _her_ next move….

THWACK-THWACK-CRAAAAAAAAAAAAK! There wasn't a pause between each blow like the others before. This was her finial assault and she was putting all her remaining effort into it. She moaned in frustration. Her victim however didn't give her any satisfaction. THWACK… she suddenly dropped the weapon. She caught her breath and approached him from behind. She gently touched his shoulder and pivoted slowly to his front. Her eyes glided up and down his body then they traced his sweat slowly running from his neck to his chest.

"Hmmmmm, a snake with no venom…"

He didn't answer. He contemplated on his strategy and smirked. He was winning and she was playing right into his hand.

"This snake has yet to poison his imposing _threat_"

"And if you do?"

"You'll want more"

She took a step back and looked at him with a hint of anger within her eyes.

"Don't you dare think for a moment that I would crave sexual activities in the opposite gender and that includes having lustful visualizations of _you!_"

"Then explain why you have me here in this _delightful_ predicament?"

Before she could fire back an answer she noticed the intense glare he was sending her. A smile played on his lips. Using the rope he slowly pulled to straighten his stance. His eyes never left her and a dark yet welcoming expression soon had her in a trance. The snake was captivating the mouse. He slightly arched his back like the striking position of the slithery reptile. His tongue glided slowly over his lips. She couldn't break his hold. His eyes gleamed with malicious intent. Her body started to have a mind of it's own. She moved forward.

Within moments her body was pressed against his. His eyes kept her in place. Her hands slowly traced his chest. His tongue swept across his teeth. His dark features continued to intoxicate her senses. She was helpless. He then tilted his head slightly and whispered.

"Untie these ropes"

She obeyed his order. Her fingers danced around the material as she undid the knots. Slowly the rope loosened. His eyes penetrated through her glazed blues. Her fingers gave one finial pull...He was free.


End file.
